


Everytime We Touch

by 343EnderSpark, thelonebamf



Series: Touch-starved [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Sexy Fluff, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, safe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: It's taken them a long time to get here, and maybe the path they've taken wasn't the most conventional one, but Peter and Wade are finally in a good place. The two have a intimate night in, enjoying each other's company, as well as each other's bodies.





	Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> You should be able to read this as a one-shot but I do recommend the main fic if you haven't read it. :3
> 
> Takes place between chapter 6 and chapter 7 of the main fic.

"C'mon in. This should only take a second."

There was a soft sound of wood on wood as the window shunted into place before the gentle thud of feet on the carpet followed. Peter beckoned just shy of the empty space, ushering his unseen companion into the relative comfort of his room.

"This storm came out of nowhere. I really need to check the forecast before heading out every night. At least most petty crooks take the night off when it's this bad."

He pulled the mask from his head and dropped it on the floor, paying little attention to the way the fabric tossed his hair in every direction, drops of water still clinging to each strand.

"Come on, quick. Before I end up with a puddle on the carpet."

“Don’t see why you don’t switch to a more weather resistant fabric for your suit.” Wade said as he climbed in the window, closing it behind him. “Could always make you one out of leather, that’d keep you nice and dry, and look sexy as hell.”

"There's not a lot about a leather suit that says 'friendly neighborhood' unless the words that follow are 'gentlemen's club', so I'm going to have to pass." Peter smiled and shook his head watching as tiny droplets of water fluttered to the floor.

“And you’re just giving me ideas.” Wade grinned. “Now I gotta make it, even if I’m the only one that ever gets to see it.” 

After taking off his own mask, Wade looked around Peter’s bedroom, taking in the scattered school books, half finished coffee cups and unmade bed.

“Reminds me of one of my apartments in my early days of doing merc work,” he said as he made his way over to a corkboard with a couple pictures pinned to it. One fairly new picture caught his eye and he smiled. It was taken barely a week ago, just the two of them, out on a proper date night.

Peter watched Wade for a moment, eyes following his gaze to the photograph he'd taken at one of their favorite Italian places.

"Pretty good for a selfie, if you ask me," he nodded, giving him a brief pat on the shoulder before stepping away. "Ugh I feel soaked all the way down to my booties. You mind if a get changed before we head back out? I think we can call it a night on patrol."

Wade followed Peter, keeping just a step behind him, but closed that gap as Peter spoke, snickering. “Booties.”

Sliding his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, he pulled him tight to his chest and pressed a few kisses on his neck, just above his costume’s edge. “Can I help you get changed?” he asked, letting his voice drop to a murmur in Peter’s ear.

Gloved hands wound their way to the upper edge of Wade's buckle as Peter tugged playfully at the man's belt, bringing their hips together in a brief second of delicious contact.

"Help me, huh?" His head was buried against Wade's shoulder but the smile was clear in his voice. "You have an extra sweatshirt and jeans in one of those pouches of yours? Or were you planning on helping me keep warm some other way?"

“Hey, don’t pick on the pouches, they are a very handy accessory.” Wade lifted Peter’s head to look at him with lidded eyes. “And I have a plan. Or at least twelve percent of a plan.”

He chuckled before capturing Peter’s lips with his own, his tongue asking for entrance across his lower lip. One of his hands slid down to rest on Peter’s hip, keeping them flush together while his other ran down Peter’s back before cupping his ass and kneading it.

Already he was lightheaded, still on the high of getting to freely give and take with Peter. They hadn’t been together long. A month, if he remembered time correctly, and things were still fresh and new as they learned each other. And, of course, Wade was needy and found any excuse to get his hands on his boyfriend (he wouldn’t get tired of that thought anytime soon), but let the younger man set the pace due to his lack of experience.

Half a dozen retorts flitted across Peter's mind, but he let them remain unspoken as he focused on parting his lips. allowing Wade to deepen the kiss. A wordless mumble, but pleased nonethless escaped him as his hips twitched forward once or twice, an involuntary reaction to Wade's playful squeezing.

"All these wet clothes," he grinned, pulling away for a second. "I could catch my death!"

“Eh, I wouldn’t let her have you.” Wade pulled his gloves off before holding his hands out. “Let me.”

Helping Peter out of the top half of his suit, he let his hands caress as much of his torso as he could. Smooth cool porcelain against rough warm ivory. His eyes followed his hands as they slid down his arms, pulling the long sleeves and gloves off. 

“I will let you handle those web shooters of yours, I’d prefer to not ruin the mood by getting webbed to the wall. Although…” He let his fingers linger at the hem of Peter’s pants as he spoke.

"Someone's feeling adventurous," Peter mused, deftly unlatching and removing the thin bracelet-like contraptions on his wrists. It always felt a little strange being without them, he kept them on almost all the time, aside from in the shower and... certain other activities, the likes of which he was getting to enjoy a lot more often these days.

"Maybe another time." In truth he wasn't sure when that might be. Wade liked to talk a big game about all the wacky super powered "adult fun" the two of them could have, but he rarely went beyond a thinly veiled metaphor or vivid hand gestures, leaving Peter's mind to fill in the blanks. It was funny, and maybe even a bit of a turn on, but there was a large part of Peter that worried he might be a little out of his depths when it came to Wade's tastes and experience.

Wade smirked. “When you’re ready, baby boy.”

One day Peter would be ready to explore the many things Wade had to teach him, but for now, he was certainly happy to take things as far as he was willing. His hands skimmed over Peter’s covered hips, and he lifted his head to meet Peter’s eyes.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” 

Color flooded Peter's cheeks and he felt glad they were both shrouded in the dark. Even though he knew for certain that Wade's words of praise were always absolutely earnest, every time he felt himself unsure how to accept them. Peter Parker had been labeled all manner of things through the years, few of them positive. Now, under the weight of such unbridled adoration, he felt himself nervous and unsure.

And desperately wanting more.

"Takes one to know one," was all he managed.

His hands were immediately up, spread across the planes of Wade's chest, seeking out the hidden nooks and corners of his suit.

"So many damn straps. How's a boy supposed to get you naked?"

Laughing, Wade brought a hand up to Peter’s and guided him to the quick release clasps. “I can teach you how to push all my buttons.”

He helped Peter remove the straps, and set them on the nearby dresser. The last thing they needed was to get carried away and step on something untoward. Wade brought his hands back to their resting spot on Peter’s waist as he unzipped his top. The briefest of insecurities popped up in the back of his mind, but with Peter in front of him, he knew he’d be fine.

As Peter tossed his top aside, Wade pulled them to his bed. It sat lower than he was used to, and he fell into the mattress, bringing Peter with him.

“Just can’t seem to stop falling for you, Webs.” His mirth wrinkled his eyes, grin wide.

"Twice wasn't enough?" Peter tilted his head, studying Wade's face, barely lit by the streetlights. His hands began to wander again, tracing the ever-changing landscape of the man's chest and shoulders.

“It’ll never be enough. I plan to keep falling for you as long as you let me.” He brought a hand up, running it through Peter’s rain dampened hair. “No matter the universe, no matter the time, no matter the writer, I will always fall.”

"Well," it was a hushed whisper, but the smile could be heard nevertheless. "Now that you've got me in bed, what are you going to do with me?"

Wade flipped them over, giving himself more room to maneuver. “I’m sure I can think of some way to pass the time.”

Moving down Peter, he left a trail of kisses until he was kneeling between Peter’s legs. Wade tugged his spandex down, exposing Peter to the cool night air. He tossed the pants aside and soaked in the way the dim light highlighted each of the man’s curves and angles.

Peter fought not to bring his hands up to cover himself, even if being so exposed made him feel profoundly vulnerable. It wasn't that he thought Wade would ever do or say anything to hurt him, he just wasn't used to opening up to people in a _ conversation _ , let alone in the bedroom. And yet, Wade had a way of making him _ want _ to reveal more, share more, whatever he dared.

"Well.. far... far be it for me to stifle your creativity..." he stammered, breaths already strained.

Were his jokes this bad out on patrol? No wonder none of the bad guys took him seriously. Maybe Wade could save him the humiliation by kissing him so he wouldn't have the chance to say anything else stupid.

Wade could just make out the flush that spread from Peter’s face, down his neck and across his chest. Running his hands over his thighs lightly, he leaned in, pressing a kiss at the base of his cock. He enjoyed teasing Peter, and wasn’t about to stop now.

His hand came up and wrapped loosely around Peter’s shaft, holding it as he ran his tongue slowly up its length. He kept his eyes forward, watching Peter through every second, humming gratefully against the sensitive underside of his cock.

Peter's fingers flexed and curled into the wrinkled sheets at his sides as a hiss of pleasure escaped him. At once he relaxed, throwing his head back as he tried not to think about anything besides the sensations he was experiencing at Wade's hands.

"Yeah... you... you're definitely... definitely on to something there."

Wade smirked. He loved how easy it was to get Peter worked up with the slightest touch. Perhaps they were still in the honeymoon phase, but he didn’t care. He’d enjoy it as long as it lasted.

He wrapped his lips around the head and gave a small quick suck before sliding his mouth halfway down its length. He held himself there a moment, savoring the intoxicating taste. One of his hands ran up and over Peter’s abs, mapping out the lines of his lean muscles.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Peter always meant to pay better attention during times like this. As crude as Wade's sense of humor could get, he was surprisingly secretive when it came to the actual details of what he wanted from Peter, or even what he liked in bed. Thus far he seemed pleased with whatever clumsy fumbling around and heated touches the two of them managed, but Peter couldn't help feeling a little _ guilty _ as Wade effortlessly brought him to the edge of sanity with the mere flick of his tongue.

His eyes closed as he allowed himself to just focus on the sensation for a moment, heart already pounding loudly in his chest. The muscles in his torso twitched ever so slightly as Wade's hands came dangerously close to tickling, but soon he was lost again in the heat of the man's mouth and nothing else seemed to matter.

"You're... gonna let me return the favor this time... right?" He panted.

Humming an affirmative, Wade answered the question he wasn’t really listening to. He hardly ever answered Peter with a no, always wanting to give him everything. It was a weakness he didn’t mind having.

Instead he focused on relaxing his throat so he could take in all of Peter. Once his nose pressed against his coarse hair, Wade swallowed a few times, pulsing his throat before lifting up for air. He repeated the process, using one hand to keep Peter’s hips steady while the other slid from Peter’s stomach to find and thread their fingers together.

Peter knew he hadn't been given a real answer, but couldn't find it in himself to protest when Wade sank down on him over and over again. If it wasn't for the gentle pressure of the hand at his hips, he knew he'd be bucking up into the air, completely lacking any grace or reservation.

And yet, as always, Wade was proving to be as adept at keeping him grounded while driving him absolutely wild. In moments like this, Peter could hardly keep his wits about him as he cried out his name over and over.

Hearing his name fall wantonly from Peter’s lips was the greatest reward Wade could ask for. He carried on for a minute more before releasing him with a lewd pop.

Smiling, he laid his head on Peter’s thigh, watching him pull in lungfuls of air. The hand on Peter’s hip dragged lightly over his skin before winding its way around his spit-slicked cock, and stroking gently.

“God, I could watch you like this forever.”

While he was already flushed from head to toe, Peter felt himself grow even warmer at Wade's words. He was so used to doling out quips and sarcasm to deflect others' scrutiny and shield his own feelings, it was hard to know how to react to such open adoration.

"How do you just... _ say _ stuff like... like that?" He mumbled as his breaths slowed from frantic gasps into languid enjoyment.

“I let air pass through my vocal cords while I use my mouth to form shapes that create the sounds necessary.” Wade said before sticking his tongue out at Peter, eyes smiling.

Shifting back up, he looked down at Peter, taking him in. “Besides it’s easy ‘cause I’m just telling the truth.”

He leaned down and captured Peter’s mouth, swiping his tongue over his lips in askance. His hand on Peter’s member slid to the head and Wade’s thumb rubbed teasingly over the tip.

A deep but pleading rumble escaped Peter as his lips parted, deepening their kiss. He gnawed hungrily at Wade, savoring the lingering taste of rainwater mixed with the heady scent of desire. His hands trailed down Wade's shoulders, arms, finally resting at the waistband of his pants with the mildest disappointed growl.

"What are these still doing here?"

Letting out a whine at the loss of Peter’s lips, Wade looked down to see that yes, he indeed still had his pants on. He lifted a still booted foot up for Peter to see, wiggling it as he spoke. “They’re a bitch to take off and I had my hands preoccupied elsewhere.”

Reaching down, he guided Peter’s hand over his covered straining erection. “Doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun.”

"You can have fun on a merry-go-round," Peter gave him the merest squeeze and trailing brush of his fingers, but his hands soon found their way back to the buckle of Wade's belt. He tugged slightly before setting to work unfastening it, meeting Wade's eyes before speaking again.

"But you and I both know we're at this park for the thrill ride."

“Have I mentioned lately just how much I love you?” Wade said before giving Peter a quick kiss then sitting up so he could work himself out of his boots. 

"You might have mentioned it once or twice," Peter smiled into the darkness, only slightly missing the feeling of Wade all but wrapped around him. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant the two of them could enjoy the evening on more equal terms. "And I never tire of hearing it."

Grumbling about spandex and lack of armor, Wade fumbled with the shin guards, his eagerness making him clumsy. For once, he was really regretting his choice of attire.

A soft laugh emerged as Peter heard Wade's boots and pants fall to the floor with a satisfying "thwap", and he reached towards him, arms outstretched.

"Of course, I still think I'd like for you to get back here and show me."

Wade happily fell back into Peter’s arms, pressing him into the bed, nuzzling his neck. “Precious.”

Lifting his weight just enough, he moved down to place kisses on Peter’s chest before finding one of his pert nipples and running his tongue over it. He brought a hand up to pinch the other.

“You taste divine.” He said before he latched onto Peter’s skin, determined to see how long he could get this hickey to last.

"Oh yeah," Peter meant to joke, but he couldn't keep the pleased hum out of his voice. "What's hotter than the sweet scent of the rainy city? Especially now that's it's spring and the dumpsters are in bloom?"

He fought to smile through the trembling gasps for air before running his hand down to cup behind the muscles of Wade's neck. 

"Come up here for a sec," Peter whispered.

Wade chuckled, losing the suction he had gained. Before he could return to his task, Peter was urging him back up.

“You’re a dork.” Wade couldn’t help laughing again as he met his eyes. Bringing up a hand to caress Peter’s jaw, he whispered back, “What can I do for you?”

It took only the slightest tip of the head for Peter to bring his lips to Wade's ear, taking a moment to simply worry at the soft flesh there, nipping gently with his teeth. He exhaled slowly, trying to build up the courage he needed before speaking at last.

"Actually," his words were soft, steeped in desire with just a hint of trepidation, "I was thinking more about what I could do for you."

Before he could lose his nerve, he was rolling with Wade against the sheets, tumbling slowly until their positions were reversed. He gazed down at the body spread out so deliciously below him as he, for the first time, attempted to take control.

Wade was caught off guard. This was the last thing he’d expected. Not that he was against it, no fucking way, but he knew Peter lacked experience and didn’t ever want to push him too far out of his comfort zone.

“Baby boy,” it came out breathless as he looked up, eyes wide as Peter’s eyes roamed his body, making him feel more physically vulnerable than he had in a long while.

A smile finally chased away the surprise and Wade lifted a hand placing it on Peter’s neck. “I’m yours to do with as you please.”

The contact was reassuring, spurring Peter on a little further. Each second that ticked by was marked by his hands exploring a new patch of skin, his lips seeking out new territory on every plane of Wade's body.

"It means a lot that you trust me," he whispered against his throat before teasing just over the thrumming beat of Wade's pulse. 

“Petey, I could say the same to you.” He said back softly. They both had plenty of reasons for not fully trusting people, it came with the whole super-gig, but hearing Peter confess his feelings so candidly made Wade’s heart swell. 

"I want to show you I... I can make you feel good too."

Humming pleasantly in response, Wade tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his throat to Peter. His eyes closed of their own accord as Peter managed to hit a particularly sensitive spot, and let slip a soft moan.

Wade ran a hand reassuringly through Peter’s hair. “You got this.”

The relaxed and fluid motions against Wade's skin came to an abrupt stop as Peter snorted, pulling back just enough for Wade to see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Gee, thanks for believing in me, 'coach'. Wouldn't want to choke the night of the big game."

“I mean, if you want to choke a little, I’d be a-okay with that.” Cracking his eyes open, he offered Peter a toothy grin.

Still laughing a little bit to himself, Peter redoubled his efforts, letting his lips and fingers continue their exploration as he shuffled slowly downwards, paying careful attention to the muscles of Wade's chest and stomach.

Wade let his eyes fall closed once more as his head fell back into the thin pillow beneath him. The muscles on his torso tensed as Peter caressed them, insecurity making it a little difficult to enjoy the gentle touch. He took in a deep breath, willing himself to relax. He didn’t mind giving control over to Peter. It was just something he hadn’t done in a very long time.

“You don’t have to memorize every curve.” Licking his lips, he opened his eyes again, reaching up to shift the pillow to position his head to better watch Peter.

"Believe me, this isn't about _ having to _ do anything," Peter assured him as one thumb made lazy circles against the jut of Wade's hip. He looked up through half lidded eyes, wondering if his expression could be seen at all.

"Tonight is all about what we _ want, _" he nodded, enjoying the way Wade's stomach felt against the smooth skin of his cheek before bringing his hand to rest there, flat and steady. "And maybe a little bit about what we need."

Wade bit his lower lip, sucking in a breath of cool air as he met Peter’s heated look. His hand pushed Peter’s hair out his face. The world seemed to slip away as he spoke, and Wade felt as though his heart would burst.

“And what, pray tell, is it that we need?” He fought the urge to pull Peter back up, wanting to kiss him senseless again.

Peter squeezed Wade's hip slightly, increasing the pressure as his hand trailed a little lower.

"To lose control?" He suggested, letting his hand slide up and down Wade's taut muscles before leaning down and nipping at the inside of his thigh. His lips and teeth grazed against the sensitive skin before he built up the courage to lick a stripe up the underside of Wade's cock. "Or at least to give it up to someone else?"

Wade’s leg twitched, surprisingly sensitive. It was more than ticklish, bordering close to oversensitive, but not quite. It sent a shudder up his spine as his eyes slipped closed. He brought his hand up, teeth grazing his knuckle, moans escaping as Peter ran his tongue over him.

“Sounds like a damn good idea.” He answered breathlessly, as he forced his eyes back open so he could keep watching Peter.

A grin quickly swept across Peter's features at the sound of Wade losing his composure. In the past, Wade had always taken the lead, while still managing to never lean too hard against any of Peter's boundaries. But Peter had found himself wanting to take a more _ active _ role when it came to the bedroom, and he was glad to see that Wade was more than willing to let him.

"Good." One finger followed the barely cooling path his tongue had left behind only a moment ago.

With a mischievous wink he brought his hand lower, gliding it over Wade's scarred skin, dropping it between his legs until it found its resting place just behind one knee.

"I think we'll both have a lot of fun that way."

He twitched his fingers there just slightly, a soft 'come hither' he hoped would bring a smile to the merc's face.

Wade smirked, nodding, “Agre-“

His words were cut off by a strangled painful sound and he shot up, grabbing at Peter’s wrist. He closed his eyes as he regained his composure, taking in a deep breath.

For half a second, Peter thought Wade was playing a joke, just teasing him the way he did every day. But the firm grip around his wrist made it clear that the pain Wade felt was anything but imagined.

“Well that was unexpected.” He focused on Peter’s startled eyes, as he pulled Peter’s hand away from behind his knee. “That isn’t a good spot any more.”

The sensation had been so overwhelming it strayed from tickling into feeling painful. “Reminder, my nerve endings tend to change.” 

"Oh... oh geez, I'm sorry!" He straightened up, sitting back against his calves as he pulled his hand back against his chest where it couldn't do any more damage.

Wade brought a hand up to Peter’s face, trying to comfort. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting that. I’ll try to give you a little more warning next time.”

"Maybe this was a bad idea..."

Watching him pull back broke Wade’s heart for a split second before he chided himself, reminding himself that Peter’s reaction was valid. After all, who would want to hurt someone they cared about?

“Oh, no, baby boy.” Wade reached out and took his hands. “It’s alright, like I said, you've just gotta remember that spots on my body that felt amazing before can change to feel bad or even feel nothing at all. Can’t say that doesn’t make me a smidge excited though, each time with you will be a whole new experience.” He offered a reassuring smile, pulling Peter back towards him, into a kiss.

Putting his all into it, he tried his best to calm Peter’s nerves. He ran a gentle hand through his hair, humming a soft and soothing tune.

It took Peter a moment to soften and accept the kiss for the comfort and forgiveness it was. It was mortifying, of course, to accidentally hurt him that way, but for the most part he was glad that Wade had been comfortable enough to say something, instead of putting on his usual 'grin and bear it' facade.

Wade broke the kiss, and smirked again, a mischievous glint in his eye. “For someone willing to have a one night stand the first time we met, you sure do get skittish when we manage to get this far.”

Color instantly flooded Peter's cheeks as he pounded one fist lightly against Wade's chest. He squawked none to gracefully, failing to find any words, so he settled for pinching at the skin just below Wade's collar in retort.

"That's... that's not fair!" He huffed. "Back then I figured, I don't know, maybe I'd have to suck a dick, collect some cash and get out. There are worse ways to make rent."

"Be-besides," he added, once his breathing came back somewhere close to normal. "This is different. I... I actually care about you and whether or not you're... you know.... havingagoodtimeandstuff."

“God, Peter, you’re too fucking precious.” Wade pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. “I love you.”

Leaning back into the bed, his hands slipped down onto the sheets, and he supported himself on his elbows. He brought a knee up, and nudged Peter. “Ready to try again?”

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself and running a hand through his hair before scooting down to settle against Wade once more. If he let himself wait any longer, he'd end up overthinking things again, and he knew from past experience what a turn-off _ that _ was. Instead, he decided to take a page from Wade's book and dive in head first.

"Oh, I'm ready," he declared, as much for his own benefit as Wade's. "Are you?"

Without a moment's hesitation, he sank down, taking Wade into his mouth in one swift and gliding motion.

Wade didn’t get a chance to respond before Peter was on his cock. A moan born of surprise escaped him, and he happily fell back fully on the bed.

“Hhn, Peter!” Wade couldn’t help his hips bucking up into Peter’s warm mouth, his eagerness pushing to the front. A hand reached out and found purchase in Peter’s hair.

Hearing his own name called out with such pleasured desperation only spurred Peter on, and he was soon working to find a rhythm against Wade's hips, letting his head rise and fall in measured movements. He steadied himself with one hand against Wade's thigh while the other slipped around the base of his cock, joining his mouth in its efforts.

Each strained groan, each shake of Wade's hips was its own special brand of encouragement, as despite the earlier misfire, Peter felt sure that right now he had to be doing something right.

Wade wasn’t one to mince words, so of course, he wasn’t afraid to vocalize his pleasure. Typically he was the one giving, happy to listen to Peter’s pleas and moans, content to please, but oh how he should encourage this more. Wet and warm, with a tongue that felt like it was trying to memorize every inch of him, Peter’s mouth was staggering.

“Petey-pie, baby boy, so good.” The words spilled out as Wade’s hand fell from Peter’s head to grip at the sheets.

If hearing Wade voicing his pain was oddly comforting for Peter, hearing him unreservedly moan each time he felt pleasure was all but intoxicating. He redoubled his efforts, slowly increasing his pace as he alternated between tightening his grip and letting it fall slack in turn. He hummed low in the back of his throat, but with enough force that he wondered if Wade might feel it, even slightly.

It might not have been the first time Peter had fooled around with a guy, but as in all things, Wade presented certain _ challenges _, and he had to keep his wits about him. As tempting as it was to simply lose himself in the task at hand (and mouth, for that matter), he instead busied himself making note of how each pursing of the lips, each twist of the tongue made Wade writhe against the sheets.

Wade was torn between Peter’s current ministrations being more than he could ever ask for, and yet not quite satisfying enough. He pushed the thought away, they had yet to even discuss how they wanted to go about their first time.

“Goddamnit, I need you in me,” the words slipped from him unbidden anyway, nearly begging, but his brain kept him from processing his own words.

“Fuck me,” he groaned as he tossed his forearm over his eyes, lost to the sensations from Peter’s mouth.

_ That _ certainly had Peter's attention. His eyes widened as he pulled back a little, glancing up at Wade to see if he could read his expression. Of course it was impossible, with his face covered and the room obscured in darkness besides- but he'd _ sounded _ serious. Or at least as serious as he ever did.

Peter pulled off slowly, working his jaw side to side as he swiped off a trail of saliva with the back of his hand.

"Okay. Yeah. Like... now?"

The loss of warmth had Wade whining slightly. He lifted his arm, shifting to his elbows, confused. What was Peter asking him about? But then the last few things he said flitted through his mind and he huffed out a laugh.

“I didn’t realize I said that out loud.” Wade ran his hand over his scalp. “I mean, if you’re sure? I am, definitely.”

Peter could feel his heart pounding a little quicker as his mind leapt ahead several steps, already lost in half formed images of what was about to happen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I mean... yes. I'm sure? It's not like I haven't thought about it before. Not like... a lot. Or too much. The normal amount!"

Whatever the hell _ that _ was.

He took a second to gather himself, hoping he hadn't completely put Wade off the idea with his incoherent babbling.

"I guess I'd always assumed that when we got to this point you'd want to be the one to uh... you know."

Wade slid a leg up, placing his elbow on his knee and resting his head on his hand. Peter awkwardly fumbling through his words was endearing, and had Wade smiling softly at him.

“I mean, you’re not wrong, I’d like to, but I switch.” He held up a hand in between them, flipping it back and forth. “I like it both ways.”

A thought crossed his mind, and he lifted his head. “Do you know how?”

To be fair, they had not sat down and hashed out any sexual history before, so he had no idea if Peter was flying blind or not. It was a little late for a proper talk at the moment, but Wade made a note to have a discussion later.

"I'm not some blushing virgin," Peter insisted, even as his face grew warm. "I've had sex before. Just not with..." He gestured vaguely towards Wade's chest. "What is there to know?"

Some tiny, anxious part of him was worried about looking like an idiot, but he forced himself to quiet it now. It was ridiculous to cling to something as useless as pride after all he and Wade had been through.

"Um. What I mean is," he exhaled deeply. "What do I need to know?"

Wade lifted an eyebrow ridge at Peter. “Well for one, not the same as sleeping with someone who’s afab. But that’s neither here nor there at the moment. Do you have lube? I suspect you do, if you’ve thought about this the ‘normal amount’.” He couldn’t resist the tease. “And since we’re not fully prepped, a condom wouldn’t hurt.”

Nerves sparked up in the pit of Wade’s stomach as it settled in that he and Peter were finally taking, what he felt, was a big step in their relationship. He shifted back towards the head of the bed, gathering pillows to make himself comfortable.

It was a little strange for Peter, hearing Wade be so matter-of-fact about things like lube and condoms, and yet strangely comforting as well. For all his crazed ramblings and unpredictable behavior, Wade could be surprisingly mindful when it came to the really important things.

And he kind of _ liked _ the idea that Wade thought this was all important.

"Right, yeah, just a sec." Peter fumbled in the drawer of his bedside table, unearthing a small bottle, half empty from the weight of it, and a strip of condoms, blessedly unexpired. A second later and he had ripped one away from its brothers, ready for business.

"It's not anything fancy," he held up the bottle, flipping open the cap with his thumb. "Doesn't heat up or tingle or anything like that. If that matters."

“As long as it does what it’s supposed to, then we’re golden.” Wade told him, before pulling him into a quick kiss.

Settling into the pillows, he placed a foot on each side of Peter. “Alright, first up is prepping, you can’t just dive in and go, that’s how you damage the fuck outta someone. Luckily I can heal, but it’s a real boner killer.” He tried to keep his tone light so he didn’t spook Peter, but he needed to make sure he understood the importance of taking it slow, especially since it had been a long ass time since Wade had done this.

“So, lube one finger and press it in. Slowly.”

The instructions seemed easy enough, but Peter still took a second to roll his head from shoulder to shoulder in an effort to dissipate the tension there. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he supposed it came with any new experience.

He took his time, both in readying himself and getting to the task of preparing Wade, but eventually he was buried two knuckles deep inside him.

Wade let out a deep sigh as Peter pressed into him. Both a perk and drawback of his healing factor, he was always tight as someone without any experience. Taking a deep breath he focused on getting his body to relax.

"Damn..." Peter mumbled, surprised at everything, including himself. "You're so hot. Inside. I mean, it's hot inside you. Not that you're not hot. You are. All over. Just. Hotness. In your general area."

Snickering, Wade looked at his boyfriend through lidded eyes. “Come on baby boy, you don’t gotta think so much.” He reached out and placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, running his thumb over his skin. “And if you think I’m hot now, just you wait. Now, work another finger in.”

Peter sank both fingers deeper than before, feeling Wade's body give way as he eased in and out with a laborious, almost teasing rhythm. Even though he was dimly aware of Wade's soft coaxing and encouraging words, all he could think about was exploring the tight heat of his body as he tried not to lose control.

Wade let his hand fall as Peter followed his instructions, his hips rocking lightly against his hand, eager to be filled. “You’re doing so good, mhmm, don’t be afraid to go deeper.”

He leaned forward, chasing the soft caress of Wade's hand, whining softly when it left him. Immediately he lowered his lips to place fevered kisses against his chest to distract him from the single-minded thought of losing himself within Wade's body.

It was no use, of course, and images of what was to come overrode every thought, causing his breath to catch and fingers to twitch even as he drove them deeper inside.

Wade watched as Peter lost himself in the sensations, and as amazing as it was, he needed him to focus a little longer. Running a hand through Peter's hair, he gripped it just shy of too tight and lifted his head.

“Petey, I need you to stay with me.” He panted out. “Focus on the pre—“

His words cut short at Peter’s fingers managed to hit his prostate finally, though it was a barely there sensation, a glancing blow from someone flying blind. Wade’s head fell back with a groan.

“That’s the spot.” Whispered words slipped past his lips, as he dragged his head back up. “Come on, baby boy, finish this prep so I can feel you deep inside, hitting that spot over and over.”

As excited as Peter was at the prospect of being buried inside Wade, the idea of driving the other man wild, slowly bringing him to the edge before finally, blessedly pushing him over, filled him with a surge of intoxicating power. He parted his fingers, spreading them wide even as he continued to twist and curl them, seeking out that same spot, doing his best to learn every crook and corner of the body laid out before him.

After a moment longer, he slipped a third digit inside, stretching and flexing them in time with his own pounding heart.

Licking his lips, Wade watched Peter add a third finger and let out a deep, long groan. The stretch felt so good. He had to drop his grip as his head fell back into the mattress, each teasing blow to his prostate sending shudders through his body.

"Okay?" Peter asked, eloquence escaping him entirely. "Wade, you okay?"

“Mm, Petey, I’m so much more than okay.” His head lolled to the side and he cracked his eyes open. “You’re doing so good.”

He rocked his hips against Peter’s fingers, trying to help him hit that sweet spot, but it just wasn’t enough. His moans began to be tinged by frustration.

“Peter, Webs, baby boy, hnn, I can’t wait any longer. _ Please _, I need you in me.”

Peter's entire body shuddered as Wade's words washed over him like a fountain, each breathy syllable desperate and pleading. He pulled his hand away as slowly as he could manage, eager and ready for what was to come next, but not wanting to hurt Wade by rushing.

"M'ready too," he managed. "Or at least... I will be..."

He rummaged around with his free hand until he found what he was looking for, quickly tearing the condom wrapper open before slipping it on. It felt like it took ages, but it was only seconds later before he was pressed against Wade's hole, doing his best to catch his breath.

"Just... just tell me... if I'm doing it wrong," he sighed, barely beginning to press his way in. "Want to do it right..."

Wade bit his lip as Peter pressed against his entrance. “Just, slow and steady,” he murmured, gritting his teeth. Even with the prepping, it was still a deliciously tight fit. “And don’t be afraid to use more lube if you need.”

His hands fell above his head, gripping at the headboard. Moaning, Wade looked up at Peter, smiling at the look of excited concentration on his face.

Peter nodded, already easing slowly forward, doing his best not to lose his composure as he was absolutely devoured by Wade's waiting body. He did pull back once or twice, taking a moment to gauge himself as well as Wade's reaction. In the end, he probably ended up applying more lubricant than was necessary but could hardly be bothered to care, not when Wade was sighing and writhing beneath him.

"How's... how's that..." It was barely a whisper against Wade's throat as Peter finally found himself full seated inside.

With Peter leaning down into him, Wade wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding tight. “G-Give me a moment t-to adjust before you k-keep moving.”

It felt wonderful, Peter filling him so much better than fingers ever could. Wade placed a hand on his cheek and met his eyes. “You’re amazing.”

Bringing their lips together, he kissed Peter hard and slow, pouring all of his emotions into it, before letting the kiss slip into something heated and messy. He began to thrust his hips, silently letting Peter know it was okay to move again.

Peter was lost in the kiss, all but forgetting to breathe as Wade began to move around him. He forced himself to pull away, voice lost in his hungry gasps for air. As the burn eased from his lungs, he dragged his hips back as gently as he could, bracing his arms against the bed before pushing forward again, back and shoulders trembling with an eager stutter.

"Wade..." It was hardly a whisper, lips parting as air struggled to cross them. "_ Wade _..."

“Yes, Peter, so good.” Wade’s fingers slid slowly over every bit of skin he could reach, needing to learn every curve. “You’re doing so good, baby boy.”

Words were getting harder to use, but that wouldn’t stop him from praising his boyfriend. Each thrust was met with a moan, as Peter’s cock ran along his prostate, a firm, slow pleasure. But Wade wanted more. He shifted his hips so Peter would be pressing directly against it, and the sounds he was making grew in volume.

At first Peter thought maybe he'd hurt Wade in some way, from the first sharp cry he gave. But after a moment's pause, Peter realized it was a sound of pure pleasure as the man started to enjoy himself more fully. Eager as always to please, Peter quickened his pace, thrusting forward with a little more force and speed, soaking in every encouraging moan and whine even as he started to lose control of himself.

Thrusting his hips in time with Peter’s, Wade let all thought go, focusing solely on Peter above him. The only word that escaped through the moaning was Peter’s name. He reached up, tugging on his shoulders, pulling him closer while fighting to keep his eyes open, not wanting to look away. Being together with Peter like this was so far beyond anything he had dared to wish for, and yet, here he was. With each passing second, his heart beat louder until he felt like it might burst.

All semblance of patience was lost as Peter fell against Wade, his hips still bucking forward, pulling graceless sounds from his lungs with each thrust. He lost himself completely as he quickened his pace as much as he dared, reveling in each sigh and whine. For brief fractions of a second, he'd catch Wade's eyes - glinting and hungry even in the darkness - and the sight only whetted his own desire. Every movement, every breath had him wanting more, more, more.

"Wade." The words were haggard, low and rumbling in his chest. "It's... I'm..."

“Uhn, yes, Peter,” Wade brought a hand to Peter’s face, brushing his hair out of the way. “Come, mhnn, _ come for me _ !”

Wrapping his hand in Peter’s hair, he pulled him into a kiss, and his other threaded around his waist, giving him a hold as he picked up his pace, grinding back against his body, to help push him over the edge. It wouldn’t take much more for himself either, with Peter pounding into him and his own cock caught between them.

Something about Wade's words managed to cut through the overwhelming and heady fog of sensation, reaching Peter so clearly it was as if they were the only sound for miles. He stilled for a single moment as the gentle warmth of the command washed over him, before rushing forward to chase the feeling. He could feel Wade's hands on him, his arms around him, pulling the two of them together so tightly he nearly lost sense of where the line was between them.

He found he didn't care.

As Peter tensed and stilled above him, a wave of happiness coursed through Wade’s body. And then Peter moved with purpose, driving into him, Wade’s mind went blank. The world fell away, so different and more peaceful that any delusion could manufacture. In this moment, it was only them.

A few seconds more and Peter was crying out, a single tuneless note hanging still in the night as he finally, completely found his release. The sound pushed Wade over the edge at last and he came, calling out to Peter as his seed spilled between them.

There was no sound except the arrhythmic beat of their breaths, fevered and harried as they gradually slowed and calmed. Peter forehead fell against Wade's, strands of sweat slicked hair stuck between them as he struggled to form a single thought, let alone the words that utterly escaped him.

"That... yeah..." He panted, still blissfully lost in a heated haze. "That was... it was good... right?"

Wade giggled, sliding his hands over Peter’s back soothingly. “Mmhmm.” Coherent words hadn’t quite returned to him yet. All he knew was that the two of them were hot and sticky, and he didn’t want to move. He tilted his head, nuzzling into Peter, leaving kisses wherever he could reach.

"Good... good..." Peter mumbled, falling slack and boneless against Wade's body. "Glad it was... for you too..."

Sweat clung to his brow, and his chest, and every other place he and Wade's bodies touched, but it was impossible to care. Right now Peter could barely think about anything else but their shared slow and gentle fall from senselessness.

Part of him never wanted to move, wanted to spend the rest of the night, the rest of his _ life _ just lying here on top of Wade. But as the night air started to cool against his skin, he eventually found himself returning to reality.

With a soft groan, he pushed himself up, leaving Wade with a long and lingering kiss. "Gimmie a sec," he whispered. "I'll be right back."

Wade had begun to nod off, the weight of Peter a calm and soothing presence. So when he began to shift, he couldn’t help the whimper he let out. 

“Peter…”

Peter’s mouth on his stopped his pouting for a moment, but it returned full force as the other man slipped from his hold. He dropped his arms to the bed as cool air seemed to rush into the unoccupied space around him ushering a shiver through him.

“Petey, come back, it’s cold without you.” He whined.

"You are such a baby," Peter chided. "I'll just be a minute."

It ended up being only half that, as he rushed through the motions of cleaning himself up before grabbing a towel and half soaking it with warm water. In the absence of a post orgasm high, it certainly felt better to be even a little bit cleaner, and he was sure Wade would appreciate the same attention.

"Alright, I'm back," he announced, taking a seat on the bed, running a light hand down the length of Wade's chest before dabbing at the warm skin with the towel. "As if I'd leave you hanging."

Wade was still half awake when the bed dipped with Peter’s return. He cracked an eye open and noticed the towel a moment before it’s wet warmth met his skin. “Oh, you spoil me.”

Watching Peter tend to him always made the love in his heart swell. He had to tamp down on the thought that he didn’t deserve the attention and care, because he did. They both did.

He placed his hand on Peter’s hip, running his thumb over the curve. “Shall we take a nap here then, before heading to my place? Or are you gonna stay home tonight?”

"Are you implying that my apartment is anything less than the lap of luxury?" Peter scoffed, wrinkling his nose even as he busied himself with the task of helping clean Wade off. "I have it on good authority that lumpy mattresses build character, you know."

“Not what I was saying, and you know it.” Wade stuck his tongue out at him. “Besides, I don’t think I need to build any more character, at least not in this story.”

As Peter finished up, Wade took the towel from him, tossing it over to a pile of dirty laundry, and pulled Peter back into bed. He wrapped himself around him, humming contentedly with the return of warmth and his boyfriend in his arms.

“I am perfectly happy to stay snuggled up on the lumpy mattress if that’s what you want.” Wade spoke into Peter’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

Peter settled into the embrace, wriggling one leg ever so slightly to coax a blanket over the two of them. He exhaled deeply as an unfamiliar, yet comforting sense of peace slowly enveloped him. 

"Right now, wild rhinos couldn't drag me away," he smiled sleepily as the early morning rain continued its patter against the window.

Pulling the blanket up and over Peter’s shoulders, Wade chuckled. “Ugh, why do you have to make me think of Aleksei at a time like this?” He poked Peter in the cheek. “Why do you have such a weird rogues gallery? So many animals…”

"It's not like I get to pick them!" Peter laughed, wrinkling his nose at the gentle prod. "Any time some weirdo gets the idea the world owes them something and puts together a matching set of boots and gloves it somehow becomes _ my _ job to sort things out. What we _ should _ be asking is why the city doesn't set up some kind of mental health clinic so people can direct their frustrations in a controlled environment instead of at my skull, spine and spleen. I am _ not _ a licensed professional."

“It doesn’t have to be your job, there are a stupid amount of heroes out there,” Wade waved his hand aimlessly at the ceiling. “You don’t gotta be the only one sacrificing yourself to take care of the millions of people here in NYC.” 

"Alright, maybe it's not my job," Peter agreed. "But it _ is _ my city. My _ responsibility. _ And I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." 

Dropping his hand into Peter’s hair, Wade continued on. “Science may be your calling, but you’d make one hell of a therapist for supers. I’m sure we could get something going, if you talked to the right people. I could call my friend, Emma, see if she has any connections that’d be interested in the concept. Probably would work better than throwing people into a cell to rot for the rest of their lives.” A flash of a fuzzy memory ran through his mind of a time he had been forced into a cage before he shoved it away.

Peter’s hand tightened around Wade's arm as he tried to catch a glimpse of his face in the darkness.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for life as a psychologist. Some might say my affinity for parading around the town in spandex all but precludes me from that profession." He let his fingers relax, making slow and steady tracks against Wade's skin. "Besides, for the last several months I've had my hands full with one very special case. Can't see myself signing on any other clients in the future."

“Yeah, yeah, special headcase.” Wade teased. His hand slid down and slipped into one of Peter’s, threading their fingers together. He brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on each of his knuckles. “Glad I met you.” he mumbled.

The smile on Peter's face was buried against Wade's chest, but he imagined the man could feel it just the same.

"Me too," he whispered. "But uh, you were wrong, before. That night at your apartment? Wasn't the first time we met."

“I know, ugh, I’ve known you as Spidey for ages before you visited my place.” he stuck his tongue out at Peter, even though he couldn’t see it with his face hidden against him. “But I didn’t really get to _ know _ you til after that.”

"No, no," Peter snorted. "I meant, that wasn't the first time you met me as... you know, _ me." _ His smile warmed, even though the memory wasn't exactly one most people would look back on fondly. "It's okay though. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

“Did we cross paths in a coffee shop? No, wait, I owned a flower shop and you had the tattoo parlor next door? Nah, that’s not right, that wouldn’t work. Shit, did I take out a hit on you? Well if I did, I’m glad I failed.” Wade hummed thoughtfully. “Do we go to the same laundromat? No, I haven’t gone to one of those in forever. A dance class, where we had a dance off and I wooed you with my skills? The library? I know you spend a lot of time there...but I never do, so that’s not a possibility. Were you undercover for the Avengers, investigating me ‘cause I was your prime suspect? Maybe we started a very sexy fling and I quoted Fall Out Boy to you all the time. Wait, no, that wasn’t as Petey, at least not as first. Oh! I know! A strip club! You were the best dancer in the house and I had to know you?” 

"You think I was a stri--- what?" Peter's chest shook with laughter as he swiped tears from his eyes. "I don't think so. Besides, we all know you're the one with all the moves."

Letting out a laugh, Wade hugged Peter tight. “Alright. Alright. I’ll quit rambling nonsense now.”

"You can ramble all you want," Peter assured him, eyes beginning to close. "But don't lose any sleep over it. It isn't really important how we met. What matters is what we have now."

“Alright, alright, sleep time then.” He planted one more kiss on Peter’s head before closing his eyes, still giggling some. “But I can’t promise I won’t think up other ways I coulda’ met you.”

Eventually, Peter’s breathing evened out, and Wade’s own soon matched as he finally began to doze off. It was always easy to relax and fall asleep with Peter in his arms. He wanted to enjoy this feeling forever, but just as he began to drift off something clicked into place, and he jolted upright in bed.

“FUCK, I THREW YOU OFF A BRIDGE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heckin' precious boys. Hope you enjoyed! If you haven't yet, go check out the main fic, Sometimes When We Touch. Also Bonus Points to those that know what Wade is talking about at the end there. 
> 
> Gorgeous art done by [Ignacia](https://www.instagram.com/igvaranda/)!!!
> 
> Thanks of course to [Vod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorVodka/) for pestering us to get the editing done and beta reading this chapter!!!


End file.
